The Son Of Sombra
by King Sombra X Twilight
Summary: (Takes place after My Little Slave) Twilight and her child have started a new life in an unknown village but how long will this peace last
1. Chapter 1

In a small village outside of ponyville, a dark purple anthro unicorn colt was running away from some bullies he went into an alleyway and found himself at a dead end he then found himself surrounded.

"No, stay back, Please!" He begged just as they were about to jump him his eyes turned green with red iris' his horn started to light up green and purple he as they got close to him he smiled and released his magic creating an explosion. After it all had cleared up, he saw all the dead bodies around him.

"No No… NO!" He screamed, just then he woke up screaming, that's when his mother came in wearing a white undershirt and matching panties.

"Nightlight what's wrong?" She asked as the growing cult hugged her staining her shirt with tears.

"Mama, it happened again." He said, she then wrapped her arms around him and held him close.

"It's okay, sweetie it was just a dream." She said

"But it felt so real; I killed so everyone." He said

"It's okay baby, I promise." She said as she kissed his forehead. "You want me to stay with you till you fall asleep?" She asked. He nods, she then got into the bed and Night Light rested his head on her lap.

"His magic is getting stronger and stronger; he'll be as strong as you soon." She thought as she tucked him in she left the room just then she felt a disturbance she had an annoyed look.

"What do you want Discord?" She asked as the embodiment of chaos appeared in front of her

"Oh, why so grumpy to see me?" He asked as he wrapped his body around her

"What do you want!" She said

"Is that how you treat the person that is hiding your son's magic anomalies from the royal families?" He said as he showed her a video of them trying to pinpoint the location

"It's getting worse; it'll be a matter of time before..." Just then the door opened and Night Light came out. Twilight then squats down and looks at him."

"What's wrong sweetie." She asked.

"I'm scared to fall asleep can I stay you for the night." He asked.

"Sure." She as she picked him up.

"I don't want anyone finding us until I say so you got it discord!" She whispered.

"Oh don't be such a stick in the mud Twilight." He said before disappearing.

"How does Fluttershy put up with him?" She thought as she went to bed with Night Light.

Later

Twilight was wondering in a dark void the only thing illuminating her way was a full moon.

"Oh no." She said she then saw blue smoke surround her. As she turned around, she came face to face with Princess Luna.

"Twilight Sparkle! I finally found you." She said

"No, I was careful, you shouldn't be able to enter my dream." She said,

"Twilight stop this resistance, come home and face your punishment." She said

"No! I gave up that life; I amputated my wings to prove it." She said

"And how long do you think you can keep hiding Twilight?" She asked

"Until I'm ready to…" Just the everything around them started shaking.

"He's waking me up." She said

"Who is?" Luna asked

"Someone who you'll never get your hands on and if you do I will end you and the other princesses myself." She said as Luna started to fade.

"Mark my words Twilight, You will be found." She had said before she disappeared.

"It's Faint Spark now." She said. Twilight sat up with a jump as she looked at Night Light.

"Mommy I'm hungry." He said she just smiled and got out of bed.

"Okay sweetie goes wait in the kitchen, I'll be there in a minute." She said as he got out of bed and ran to the kitchen, Twilight then got up and looked at herself in the mirror. She then saw what she used to be she shook her head and looked again.

"I'm losing my mind." She said

'Mom!" She heard she slapped her cheeks and forced a smile.

"You can do this, you a mother first." She said as she went into the kitchen and got started on breakfast

Meanwhile in Canterlot

The three princess were in Celestia's throne room discussing Twilight.

"Are you sure you couldn't find anything in her dreams?" Cadence asked.

"Yes, she completely blacks out her mind I couldn't find anything." She said

"Well, at least she's alive that much is certain." She said

"Well, what do we do? What if she gave birth to 'his' child?" Luna asked

"We do be necessary." Celestia said. She then got out a pen and paper. "And I know just the dragon for the job." She said as she sent her message.


	2. Chapter 2

_After Luna found Twilight she informed the other Princess and a certain Dragon_

Twilight, who was wearing a blue blouse and Night light, wearing a his usual attire were walking through the bazaar looking for food.

"What would you like for Dinner Sweetie?" She asked

"Um how about carrot stew with sunflower soup?" She asked

"Alright then." She said as they got the ingredients just then Twilight felt a disturbance she turned around and looked around.

"Is everything alright mama?" Night light asked.

"Y-yeah, let's just get home." She said _"Discord, you better keep your promise."_ She thought as they made their way home. As they did they Twilight felt a familiar chill, she looked back and saw no one was their.

"Mama?" She looked down at her son and smiled.

"It's okay, just thought I saw someone." She said as they continued walking home. Later that night Twilight was getting ready for work when she saw Night light he then got scared and hid. She chuckled and went over to him.

"Nighty I know your there." She said he then came out and went up to her.

"Sweetie, what are you doing out of bed?" She asked

"I had nightmare again." He said

"It's okay sweetie, nightmares can't hurt you." She said as she kissed his temple, she then went back to his room and tucked him in. "Mommy has to got to work now, but your foal sitter will be here in the morning." She said

"Okay." He said

"Be brave kiddo." She said as she got up and left him to sleep.

 _Night lights Dream_

Night light was walking in pitch black darkness holding hands with two people his mother and a unknown person, but it made him happy it wasn't until they both disappeared and the child then felt everything around him shake it soon stop when he saw a bright light coming from a moon, just then figure started to come down from said moon and appeared in front of him.

"W-who are you?" He asked

"My name is Princess Luna and I wanted to ask you some questions." She said.

"Okay." He said as the two sat down.

"First off tell me about yourself." She said

"Well my name is Night light, which is my grandfather's name." He said.

"Where do you live?" She asked

"I don't know, mom would never tell me." He said.

"Do you know anything about your father?" She asked

"No, my mom told me that he passed away before I was born, so I never got the chance to met or know him, I don't even know what he looks like." He said.

"Tell me about your mother." He said

"My mama, is the most kind hearted person, she's also very smart, but I think that she's been hurt, she has these scars on her back, she doesn't like to talk about them."He said

"Can you tell me her name?" She asked

"Her name is Faint Spark." He said

"Child tell me do you know what magic is?" She asked Night light was silent as memories of his previous nightmares started to flood his mind making him cry.

"Are you alright child?." She asked with worry

"Magic is scary I don't want anything to do with magic." He said as tears fell from his face.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have askied." She said as she rubs his back.

"Are you in school child?" She asked

"No my mom teaches me, but when she's working my foul sitter would teach me." He said.

"I see well thank you for your time, Night Light." She said as she got up and started to leave but Night light grabbed her hand.

"Please don't leave me alone, I don't like being alone with my thoughts." He said Luna then smiled crouched down to his level.

"It's okay child, you can control your dreams to make it anything you want, just concentrate." She instructed Night light then created a giant grassy plan and under a tree was his mom reading a book he ran over to her and hugged her to which she hugged back. Luna then smiled and disappeared letting the boy enjoy his dream.

 _Afterword_

Luna returned to her sister and began explaining what she learn.

"Twilight still seems to elude us, but we did learn somethings from the child, apparently she goes under the name Faint Spark now." Luna informed

"Well whatever the case, we must find him before he realizes how much power he has." Celesta said.

"But that's the thing sister, I don't believe the child wants to use his power, he seemed afraid." She said.

"What do you mean?" She asked

"He started to weep when I asked him what magic was." She informed

"Regardless we must find the two now, have we gotten any word from Spike?" She asked

"We have he's currently searching west of Equestria with Thorax and his colony." She said.

"What about Discord?" She asked

"He's currently with Fluttershy at the moment." She said

"Well summon him I need him to aid in the search." She said

"Sister, maybe it be best if we leave them be after all they are just trying to live normal lives." Luna said

"Believe me dear sister I want to do that, but we can't take any chances after all he is _his_ son and we can't have any chance of chaos." She said

"Understood." Luna then left to get Discord.


	3. Chapter 3

As Night began to fall onto the village that Faint Spark lived in. She was working in the local library closing up for the night while she was reshelving books she swore that she heard a noise, but excused it as the building settling.

That is until she heard a book droop, she used her magic to pick it up and put back on the shelf and continued working. After awhile she locked up the library and started to make her way home, but she got a strange feeling that she was being watched she decided to take a different route home just in case. As she entered a empty street she could hear footsteps, she soon stops in her tracks.

"Who ever is their I have nothing of value." She yelled

"Oh really, what about that little bastard child." A voice said Twilight puts on a angry scowl and her horn started to glow.

"Don't you dare talk about my son!" She yelled.

Why not, he's that monsters child and must be brought in." The voice said

"What do you know? My son is..."

"The son of Sombra, the same monster that almost ruined equestria!" Twilight stood quiet as she remembered the misdeeds he has commit.

"H-He isn't like that, my son is not like his father." She said

"How do you know?"

"Because I raised him to be good plus he hates magic." Faint explained

"That may be, but who knows when he'll realize what he's capable of, we have to take him to Celestia… Twilight." Faint's eyes then shot open as she heard her old name.

"Who are you, how do you know that name!" Just then she saw sharp green eyes peering from the darkness. The figure walked out to reveal a tall purple and green scaled Dragon wearing golden armor with a sun symbol on the chest plate.

"S-Spike?" She asked

"Hey Twilight good to see you again." He said Twilight wanted to hug her helper/adopted son, but since he's here she knew that means trouble for her and her family. Twilight then turned and started running away with Spike chasing after her, but she didn't care all she need to do was get to her son, as soon as she got close to her house she saw the royal guards looking in houses.

"Night Light, don't worry mama's coming!" She thought as she started to sneak to the back, not knowing that Spike was still following her.

Meanwhile

Night Light was hiding in the attic as the royal guards looked around, Night Light hid in the corner as he heard voices from downstairs.

"Momma, where are you?" He asked as she silently cried, he then heard the hatch to the attic opened, he covered his mouth as he heard footsteps, this situation wanted to make him cry, but he had to be brave.

"Hey Shining Armor is the kid up there?" A guard asked

"No I don't see anyone up here." He replied. Till he looked into the corner where Night Light was hiding, he then walked towards their as each thump filled Night Light's ears he started to shake, but he kept quiet , he closed his eyes in fear as the thumping stopped. Night Light looked up and saw Shining Armor towering over him. Night Light then screamed as he grabbed him gently.

"Please don't hurt me!" He cried

"Hey Hey, no one's going to hurt you, I just want you to come with me, Princess Luna wants to meet you." He said Night Light then looked at him and wiped his eyes and followed him outside. As he did he was then greeted by Luna.

"Good to see you again Night Light." She said

"It's nice to see you too, Princess." He said, Princess Luna then had her carriage pulled up, but just they got in, Faint appeared.

"Give back my son, Luna!" She yelled as her horn glowled. Night Light felt scared, he hasn't seen his mother like this. "Don't make me repeat myself." She gritted as she started making her way towards her, Luna then placed, Night Light in the carriage and joined him

"Wait what about mama?" He asked

"She will join us soon, child but for now their is someone I want you to meet." Luna said

Meanwhile

Twilight was surrounded by royal guards as she watched her child being taken away, but before she could she saw Spike step in front of her.

"Get out of my way Spike!" She said, Spike didn't reply he just charged towards her, Twilight was about to shot her magic at him, but she couldn't as she envision a younger spike, she soon felt him grab her person.

"C'mon let's go home Twilight." Spike said as he carried her towards another carriage and they began their travel home, as they did, Spike stayed with Twilight, trying to make small talk.

"So um how have you been?" He asked but she just remained silent. "Yeah, it's been kinda busy for me for the past few years, I was asked to be Amber's right hand dragon and made an alliance with Celestia and the Changelings." He said but Twilight didn't say anything. "Twilight… "

"Stop calling me that, my name is Faint Spark!" She exclaimed.

"No your not your Princess Twilight Sparkle, my friend, my… mother." He said with an sadden expression. Twilight then looked at him. "Everyday, since you left, I missed you, I regretted not being by your side and went with you to help you, but when I heard that they found you I finally felt happy again, that I could see you again, I could right the wrong." He said his eyes then began to tear up. "But you don't want anything to do with me now, now that you have your own son." He said, Twilight then reached out and touched his cheek, he looks up and sees the smile he missed. The carriage came to a stop. The door opened and Twilight found herself in canterlot. She steps out and was escorted by guards towards the one person she dreaded.

"Hello my most faithful student." Twilight then bowed

"Hello, Princess Celestia."


	4. Chapter 4

As Twilight faced her teacher/mentor with a unnerved look, Celestia walked up to her and gave her a slap. Twilight just took it she knew that it was coming.

"Is that all?" Twilight asked

"Why? Why make a decision like this?" She asked

"It was out of my love for him, he deserved a heir, it was already hard enough to raise him on my own, I had to work so long just to take care of him, I hardly ever saw my son at night or during most days and everytime do see him, he would have night terrors about killing ponies and it horrifies him and i'm scared that one day he might be able to control himself, so I need to be with him so that I can help him." She said

"Your a fool Twilight, he is the spawn of that demon and we need to get rid of him." Celesta said, Twilight's eyes then started glow green with purple smoke coming from her eyes.

"If you touch my son, I don't care who you are I will kill you myself!" Twilight treated as she looked at ther mentor with murderous intent. The guards then took their weapons and pointed at her.

Meanwhile

Night Light was in a separate room by himself he felt nervous even though the place had various toys for him, but he just sat there doing nothing.

"What wrong with this kid? All this stuff and he's just sitting there." Night Light overheard.

"I heard that he's Sombra's little bastard." Another guard said

"What are they doing that should just kill the brat, I don't relive that hell."

'What are they talking about, who's sombra?" Night Light thought just then he heard a sound coming from a vent he looked up and saw a white pony with colorful hair and a smile.

"hey you wanna play?" The pony asked in a whisper

"I don't know mama doesn't like me playing with other ponies." He said

"Okay then." The pony then jumped out of the vent and entered the room, to reveal a young filly with a horn and wings. "I'll just come play with you then." She said as she grab a toy and handed it to him but he just looked at it. "C'mon take it I'll show a fun game me and aunt used to play." She said , Night Light then took the toy and she grabbed another one. The two then started playing, Night Light was kinda nervous as he played but the young filly encouraged him to to actually try and use his imagination. Night light then mimic what she did and started playing he then smiled for the first time this all happened but it was short lived when Shining Armor came in.

"Flurry Heart!" The two children the stopped playing and looked at the man in front of them.

"H-Hi daddy, I was just…"

"I told you to stay with your mom while this was happening." HE scolded at his daughter. "You go back to you mom right now, will discuss this more later." HE said

"Yes sir." Flurry said as she left the room.

"Hey Flurry Heart." Night Light called out. She then looked at him. "I had fun playing with you, I hope we can do it again." He said she then smiled and waved goodbye.

"Sir please don't be mad she was just…"

"I don't want to hear it, I don't want you near my child again you spawn of a demon." He said, Night Light then looked down in sadness, Shining Armor then grabbed his arm and started pulling him towards the throne room where he saw his mom.

"Momma!" He called out as she tried to break free from Shining Armor's grasp, Twilight wanted to got to him but she didn't want to do anything risky.

"Night Light it's going to be okay just be brave for momma, okay." Twilight said. Night Light then calms down.

"Now that this little "family" is all here we can begin." Celestia said

Meanwhile

Deep within the everfree forest in the ruins of the caste of the two sisters a single man was eating the remains of a bear he killed when he felt a disturbance.

"So they captured them, good beats looking for them myself." The pony said as he got up and puts on a hooded robe as he looked up into the sky purple smoke started to come out of his eyes.

"Wait for me I'll be there soon."


End file.
